Yo sin tu amor
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Terminado. Serie de viñetas basados en la tristeza de los personajes de Crepúsculo y la canción de Camila. Edward, Jacob, Bella, Leah, Charlie & Billy.
1. Edward: Lágrimas en mi piano

**Disclaimer: **Basado en la canción de Camila "Yo sin tu amor". Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Serie de drabbles independientes basados en la tristeza de los personajes de Crepúsculo y la canción de Camila.

Título inspirado de Teardrops on my guitar de la linda de la Swift.

* * *

**Edward: Teardrops on my piano**

Mis dedos rozan las teclas del gran piano de mármol pensando que es su delicada piel. Me deslizó por los tonos graves, los más tétricos a mi parecer, porque así me siento: tétrico, deprimido y tan frágil.

Siento que lloro sobre el piano, aun sabiendo que es imposible. Que no hay lágrimas que puedan brotar de mis ojos. Pero así se siente.

Sigo pasando mis dedos por el gran piano de mármol, los dueños de la casa están de viaje, no tengo idea realmente a quien pertenece, sin embargo entré a ella. Ya me encuentro cansado de vagar por los bosques y pasar por uno u otro motel. Ver el piano en la sala me incitó a entrar, extrañaba el sonido que producía el tocarlo, la forma en que me solía sacar de mis pensamientos. Esta vez no está logrando mucho, pero se siente bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Quisiera sentir el calor de un hogar, pero no me atrevo a volver a él, no me atrevo a ver a mi padre a los ojos, o a mi madre a quien dejé con el corazón herido…destrozado, como el mío.

No sé cómo reaccionaría al ver a mi hermano, a Jasper. No lo culpo por lo sucedido, es un pesar que debo cargar solo. Soy responsable de los hechos y sus consecuencias y por eso me fui, porque no podía quedarme a reparar todo el daño que había hecho.

La caza se ha convertido en una actividad terciaria para mí, la sed es muy poca y aunque lo fuera no me sentiría en capacidad de correr detrás de un animal. He considerado la posibilidad de cambiar mis presas, tal vez beber alguna sangre humana, algo verdaderamente reconfortante para un cuerpo que ha perdido la vida que acababa de adquirir, pero… ¿existe una sangre que huela tan delicioso como la de ella? Conozco mi respuesta y el error detrás de ella. Desearla fue sólo el comienzo, amarla el error.

¿Cómo pude pensar que lo que hacía estaba bien? Llevar a Bella a mi casa, era como llevar un chocolate a una junta de diabéticos. No pueden comerlo, pero no se pueden resistir. Me confié de nuestro vegetarianismo, pero sabía que no debía. Su sangre es la mayor tentación.

Recuerdo los pensamientos de mi hermano aquel 13 de septiembre, como su mente se arrepentía de lo que había intentado hacer. Sus palabras de perdón resuenan en mi cabeza, quisiera haberse detenido, haberse resistido…yo sólo quisiera haber prevenido.

¿Cómo fui tan débil?

Ya no la tengo. No está más junto a mí, ni yo junto a ella. Lo era todo para mí, todo y más. Un día llegó a mí y en otro la perdí. ¿Por qué? Por estúpido. Me arrepiento tanto y de tantas cosas. Por haberme permitido acercarme a ella. Por haber llevado todo tan lejos. Por haberla obligado a ir a mi casa… y por haberme ido.

Toco el piano como si es la última vez que lo haré, porque no tengo intenciones de repetir esto. Siento que he perdido el corazón y me convenzo de la falta de mi alma. No me atreveré a volver a entonar una nota. No puedo hacerlo si no puedo mencionar su nombre mientras las notas resuenan en el aire, porque la música no es música sino va acompañada de su nombre, de sus ojos mirándome pidiendo otra canción. Porque su nana no es una nana si no está acompañada de su respiración acompasada y de su corazón latiendo bajo mi piel.

Mi vida ha perdido todo el significado que acababa de adquirir. Durante más de cien años me sentí muerto y ella me hizo revivir. Vivir por primera vez. No había estado muerto, ahora lo estoy. Totalmente vacío...

_Bella. Isabella. Mi Bella._

Puedo pensarla, puedo recordar con claridad cada una de sus expresiones, la forma en la que su rostro se sonrojaba, casi puedo oír los latidos de su corazón. Incluso siento el olor de su sangre, de su cabello, toda su esencia. Y todo se vuelve el más _eterno _suplicio.

-Bella te amo –logró susurrar con la voz atrapada en un nudo –te amo –logró articular con mayor claridad. Y cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí, sentada a mi lado, escuchando mis palabras y las teclas del piano resonar para ti.

Quisiera retroceder el tiempo, quisiera que jamás me hubieses conocido. Y a la vez quisiera haberte conocido cuando aún yo era humano y hubiésemos podido ser felices juntos. Y sé que me miento, que no soportaría vivir poco tiempo a tu lado, sé que me miento, porque lo único que deseo es no haber celebrado tu cumpleaños junto a mi familia. Sólo deseo que aún estuviésemos en tu casa, viendo Romeo y Julieta, con tu cuerpo reposando en mi pecho. Deseo que me hubieses convencido de que no debías ir. Deseo estar ahí contigo, hablando de la muerte. De la facilidad, la dificultad y los Vulturis.

_Vulturis_.

Me pregunto cómo estarás, si habrás hallado la felicidad junto a Mike Newton, o tal vez Eric Yorkie, prefiero pensar que es así, que eres feliz, aunque eso haga arder al monstruo en mi pecho… ardor y dolor, lo único que he sentido en todo este tiempo.

Es lamentable saber que aún no me toca morir, saber todo el tiempo que me queda por vivir, y lo difícil que es para mí acabar con esta desdicha. No es tan fácil para un vampiro.

_Vulturis. _

Llevarme a la muerte los recuerdos de tu belleza parece ser mi única esperanza. Las notas del piano se vuelven tétricas, o es sólo la forma en la que las percibo al plantearme la muerte como única salida. No estoy lejos de Italia, pero me hallo aquí, sin tu amor, tan lejos de tu corazón palpitante que solía gritar: "Te amo" y estoy aquí, sin tu amor.

**

* * *

**

Aww bueno esto fue algo que se me ocurrió xq amo esta canción de Camila y me di cuenta de que muchos de Twilight han pasado por épocas tristes y bueno, lo compilaré todo aquí...

De los que he escrito hasta ahora, impresionantemente este es mi favorito -digo impresionantemente xq es de Edward- y tomen en cuenta que ya escribí el de Jake, así que =O

Creo q es primera vez que escribo desde el POV del vampirito esto, así que espero haberlo hecho bien...

_Also_... sé que las he tenido abandonadas pero ya pronto acabo clases y me pondré al día :D

_Please... REVIEW! :D_


	2. Jacob: Los lobos no lloran

**Disclaimer: **Basado en la canción de Camila "Yo sin tu amor". Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Serie de drabbles independientes basados en la tristeza de los personajes de Crepúsculo y la canción de Camila.

También inspirada en My Never de Blue October.

* * *

**Jacob: Los lobos no lloran**

Los bosques verdes pasan con rapidez frente a mis ojos, la brisa me golpea y acaricia al tiempo que los sonidos se encuentran ausentes; la sensación de soledad jamás había sido tanta. El saber que tú ya no estás, y que quedo yo aquí, sin tu amor.

Avanzo con dificultad sobre mis cuatro patas, absurdamente te veo pasar y siento un hielo en mi corazón. Mi sangre caliente se enfría sólo de verte tomar su mano y subirte a su auto.

No puedo ni mencionar tu nombre, tú mi amiga, lo único que quieres que seamos y lamento decir que no puedo, que debo rechazar tu amistad, porque no es suficiente para mí. No puedo mirarte cada día y saber que no eres mía. No puedo tolerar el dolor de saber que te convertirás en lo que es él.

Duele como un puñal en el corazón; porque sonrío con dificultad recordando siempre que lo hago que ya no estás, que no volverás. No hay sonrisa que mi rostro pueda dibujar, porque todas ellas fueron dibujadas para ti, para hacerte sonreír y olvidar. Duele que eso poco te pueda importar, que me veas sin recordar que estuve para ti cada momento; cada segundo sabiendo que pensabas en él. Yo, el que pudo comprender que no querías mencionarlo. Yo, el que no puedo mencionarte sin sentir que muero.

Te subes a su auto y desapareces de mi vista. No puedo desearte otra cosa que no sea felicidad, espero que jamás me necesites de nuevo, porque no seré capaz de ofrecerte mi apoyo, mi calor, mi amistad, porque simplemente no puedo volverte a consolar y saber que correrás a sus brazos de nuevo.

Desearía que las cosas no tuviesen que ser así, desearía poder decir tu nombre y hacerlo acompañado del mío; desearía ver tus ojos y verme reflejados en ellos. Fui tu puerto seguro cuando tú lo necesitaste, y ahora, ¿quién será el mío? No tengo a donde ir. Dejé muchas cosas por estar junto a ti.

_Podrías pedírmelo —sugerí como última posibilidad. _

_—Vuelve —murmuró apenas._

_—No es de eso de lo que estoy hablando._

_— ¿Quieres besarme, Jacob? –preguntó con una pizca de duda en la voz. Pero con la suficiente seguridad para que yo avanzara. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿no me estaría engañando?_

_—Me tomas el pelo._

_—Bésame, Jacob. Bésame y luego regresa._

_Y lo hice, probé sus labios: dulces. Y sin embargo capaces de dejarme un agridulce sabor, no en la boca sino en el corazón de donde nadie jamás la borraría. _

Vuelvo a correr tratando de sacar tu imagen de mi mente. _Desaparece. _No quiero llorar y me digo firmemente que no lo haré. Quiero pensar que no lo vales, que no mereces todo esto que siento, pero sé que me miento, que vales esto y tanto más.

Es increíble. Recordar los momentos que vivimos, lo tonto que fui, pensar que en algún momento me podrías amar como yo te amo a ti. Te entregué mi corazón y no te atreviste a recibirlo, ¿cómo puedo sonreír con los mismos labios que un día te probaron? Te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo.

Eres la única que amaré. La única mujer que me hará sentir infinitos sentimientos. Te deseo lo mejor, mientras yo te veo en mis sueños, siendo un maldito perro sin suerte, mientras estoy aquí…sin tu amor.

**

* * *

**

Bueno, antes de que SM me demandé, sí, hay fragmentos de Monstruo en este capi n____n

Bueno, espero les haya gustado *-* y pido conocer su opinión, así que vamos pulsen el botón verde :D


	3. Bella: La princesa desencantada

**Disclaimer: **Basado en la canción de Camila "Yo sin tu amor". Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Serie de viñetas independientes basadas en la tristeza de los personajes de Crepúsculo y la canción de Camila.

* * *

**Bella: La princesa desencantada **

He de suponer que los finales felices son la parte ficticia de los cuentos de hadas. Crecemos pensando en que el príncipe azul llegará, nos despertará del letargo eterno y de ahí en adelante todo será perfecto. Crecemos pensando que las hadas, los dragones y los vampiros son fantasía.

Ahora sé la verdad, sintiendo que ya no estás que ya no regresarás, acostada en mi cama sin poder pensar tu nombre o imaginar tu cara sin que las lágrimas corran por mis mejillas; sé que los vampiros existen, que llegaste para despertarme de un sueño que parecía infinito, de una vida que había vivido a oscuras… pero no lo hiciste para acompañarme en el final feliz del cuento, sino para enterrarme en los más profundo de un hoyo. Vivir a oscuras no se compara con vivir sin luz: es diferente aunque las personas te traten de convencer de que no es así.

Cierro los ojos tratando de no pensar en la herida abierta en mi corazón. Estuvimos tan lejos y tan cerca de todo; lo eras todo para mí y te fuiste dando un frío adiós. Dejando un agujero en mi corazón que sé nadie se atrevería a reparar, y para ser honesta, no quiero que lo hagan, porque no hay quien pueda. No existe alguien que me pueda hacer olvidarte.

Supongo que podría comparar mi vida con una clásica historia de amor, sólo que tendría que cambiar muchas partes.

Primero, en todos los cuentos las protagonistas son perfectas. Digamos "La Sirenita", Ariel es una cantante innata que puede atrapar a los hombres sólo entonando el _do re mi_. Para colmo es hermosa, así que aunque esté muda puede lograr lo que quiere. ¿Qué tiene en común conmigo? Está enamorada de un hombre que no pertenece a su especie y eso es constantemente un problema para ella. ¿La más grande diferencia? Ella se queda con Eric y son _felices para siempre. _

Julieta. Trato de compararme con ella. Era una mujer hermosa, tanto así que hizo a Romeo olvidarse de Rosalind en una sola noche; ante cualquier dificultad se casa con Romeo, quien es el hombre perfecto… pero su amor no dura mucho tiempo, porque Romeo es desterrado y Julieta debe estar sin él ¿qué tengo en común? La pérdida de mi Romeo. ¿La gran diferencia? Romeo amaba a Julieta.

_-¿Es que tú no me quieres?_

_-No. _

Tú no me querías a mí.

Suspiro y lo hago de verdad. Miro por la ventana, el frío se cuela por ella y me eriza la piel, pero me da miedo cerrarla. Quiero despertar en la mañana y sentir su frío roce sobre mi piel, abrir los ojos y mirar los tuyos, verte como una sombra saltar por la ventana y tocar el timbre para hacer las cosas legales con Charlie.

Pero no pasará, tú ya no estás, no es fácil aceptar que no regresarás pero qué me queda, sólo cerrar los ojos y vivir una noche más sin tu amor… otra noche como el resto de mi vida. Porque nunca me quisiste, pero nunca lo supe como ahora lo sé.

**

* * *

**

Pues, supongo que me dejaran un review... no?

Pobre Bella...

Robin Wolfe


	4. Leah: La felicidad es retorcida

**Disclaimer: **Basado en la canción de Camila "Yo sin tu amor". Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Serie de drabbles y viñetas independientes basados en la tristeza de los personajes de Crepúsculo y la canción de Camila.

* * *

**Leah**

**La felicidad es retorcida**

Te veo pasar por la playa –sin ella –y aún así el dolor que verte me produce es inexplicable. Quisiera que te mudaras de aquí, que te fueras con ella a un lugar donde jamás tuviera que encontrarte, donde tu cara no volviera a aparecer en mis sueños. Pero no es así. Sigues aquí, día tras día y noche tras noche en mis sueños. Estoy totalmente martirizada por tu presencia –frecuente, dolorosa…inevitable –.

He tratado de no volver a llorar por ti. Poco a poco lo he logrado, pero ¿qué hay del dolor constante en mi pecho? De las horas pensando en ti, sin atreverme a pronunciar tu nombre en voz alta, porque sé que al hacerlo, mi voz se romperá en llanto, mis piernas flaquearan y me rendiré a los pies del que sea que esté frente a mí.

Fuiste tanto para mí que decir eso es mentira. Porque lo fuiste _todo. _Aparecías en mis pensamientos y lo hacías para hacerme feliz. Imaginaba un futuro eterno junto a ti, un futuro en el que no figuraba _otro, _tampoco _otra. _

Supongo que jamás lo entenderé, que jamás podré comprender como desapareciste, volviste y destrozaste mi corazón. ¿Cómo fue que alejarte de mí te hizo olvidar todo lo que éramos?

Ya no importa, o tal vez lo hace más que nunca. Sigo aquí, sin tu amor, porque hay dolores que no conocen el olvido, que el tiempo no sabe borrar; al contrario, el tiempo los profundiza más.

Te amo, y jamás me atreveré a decir –o pensar –lo contrario, aunque me encuentre aquí, sin tu amor.

**

* * *

**

Entiéndase que aquí aún Leah no es loba...

¿Reviews?


	5. Charlie: Sin historias que contar

**Disclaimer: **Basado en la canción de Camila "Yo sin tu amor". Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Serie de drabbles y viñetas independientes basados en la tristeza de los personajes de Crepúsculo y la canción de Camila.

* * *

**Charlie: Sin historias que contar **

Lo sabes, siempre lo supiste, que lo suyo no duraría demasiado, ni lo suficiente. Que jamás ella podría retribuirte lo que tú le diste.

Pasas la página del álbum de fotos y la ves sonreír en una fotografía junto a ti, pero ya ella no está y lo debes aceptar, que ahora sus sonrisas son para otro hombre —aunque conservas la esperanza de que no sea así, que no haya otro —.

¿Cuántas noches has pasado en vela? ¿Cuántas mirando el pomo de la puerta desde las escaleras, esperando que gire y sea ella tras la puerta? ¿Cuántas, dando vueltas en tu cama deseando tenerla a tu lado? ¿Cuántas deseando haber llegado antes del trabajo, haberla abrazado o al menos haber conversado con ella? _Muchas _es la respuesta.

No te ha sido fácil; recuerdas la primera semana, cuando despertabas en la mañana y al llegar a la cocina recordabas que no, que ya no estaba.

Quisieras dejar el dolor atrás, pero no es fácil, de hecho, comienzas a pensar que es imposible, porque ya no está.

«Sólo quería libertad» Te tratas de convencer, «No tiene que ver conmigo». Cierras el álbum y dejas la cerveza vacía sobre la mesa. No te secas las lágrimas porque hace muchas noches que ya no lloras. Tomas las llaves de la patrulla y sales de la casa sin apagar las luces ni pasar llave a la puerta. Arrancas en tu auto sin respetar el límite de velocidad que tú vigilas se cumpla, sólo aceleras dejando Forks atrás.

_Déjame ir. _Resuenan sus palabras en tu cabeza, con la voz tan clara como si estuviese contigo en el auto.

Las luces de la ciudad te chocan con la mirada y esas gotas que odias comienzan a empañar tu vista. Quisieras poder quitarlas con un movimiento del parabrisas, pero parecen venir desde tu corazón, brotar de tus ojos… Frenas en seco y te estacionas en el hombrillo de la carretera. Dejas tu cabeza caer sobre el volante y que la tormenta caiga con todo su ímpetu. Un dolor atenta contra tu corazón, tratas de acompasar tu respiración. Tu cabeza es un remolino, ¿qué ibas a hacer? ¿Ir a Phoenix y halarla por un brazo? ¿Cuándo aceptarás que te dejó, sin su amor?

**

* * *

**

Si me preguntas, sólo puedo decir que las mujeres Swan no saben elegir. Team Charlie! Team Jacob!

Dedicado a Nadia que me sugirió usar a Charlie & por recompensa por perder una apuesta ^^


	6. Billy: Culpa eterna, amor que se fue

**Disclaimer: **Basado en la canción de Camila "Yo sin tu amor". Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Serie de drabbles independientes basados en la tristeza de los personajes de Crepúsculo y la canción de Camila.

**

* * *

**

**Yo sin tu amor**

**Billy: Culpa eterna, amor que se fue **

Así era, la culpa se convertía en el sentimiento eterno que vivía en mi corazón, era aquello que podía palpar y se cruzaba conmigo —más bien era parte de mí —; en cambio, volver a sentirte, se convertía en algo imposible.

Ver tus fotografías se convierte en una tortura y el viento susurra tu nombre mientras mis labios se niegan a pronunciarlo. Si tan sólo pudiese tenerte un día más, un día para amarte y que me sonrieras, me dijeras que debo ser fuerte. Eso pensando en que es imposible cambiar lo que pasó, pero como me gustaría que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Dime, dime que sea fuerte, porque tus palabras solían hacerse realidad porque las decías con la convicción de que así sería. _Mi Sarah. _Sólo mi mente se atreve a nombrarte, sabiendo que el destino te alejó de mí, dejándome aquí, sin tu amor.

Sí, el destino. Hubiese preferido haber muerto junto a ti, porque no te imaginas el dolor que causa tener que ser fuerte, de consolar lás lágrimas infinitas que brotan de los ojos de nuestros hijos, de tener que hacerlo mientras me rompo por dentro.

_Te amo Sarah Black. _No lo olvides. No importa dónde estés, sé que eres el viento que acaricia mi cara, la luna que vela los sueños de Rachel, Jacob y Rebecca y las lágrimas que no llegan a correr por mi cara, eres ese nudo en mi garganta que no estalla y el sol que dice "Es un nuevo día". Eres tú:

—Sarah —murmuró y siento que posas tus labios en los míos.

Maldigo la hora en que tomé el volante, maldigo mi vida y que la tuya haya acabado tan pronto, cuando tenías aún tanto para dar.

Duele, pensar que ya no estás y que estoy aquí, sin tu amor.

* * *

Fin a esta serie de drabbles. Dejen muchos comentarios :3

**Robin Wolfe **


End file.
